Ladrona de Mi Corazón (Nico D'Angelo y tu)
by natsuki2905
Summary: Soy Kennedy, hija de Hermes y esta es mi historia en el campamento mestizo.
1. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo I_

Hacía apenas una semana que había llegado al campamento mestizo. Se preguntaran como era mi vida antes bueno le tengo que decir que era pésima, aunque nunca me falto el cariño de mi madre, sobre mi padre pues es Hermes aún estoy procesando todo. Sobre mi apariencia tengo el cabello castaño, los ojos color verde con un toque de diversión, piel bronceada debido a que nací en un país latino.

—Eso es trampa—dije haciendo un puchero a mis nuevos hermanos

—Así es el juego, hermanita—Hablo Connor jalando unos de mis mejillas haciendo que me quejara del dolor

—Debes ir de inmediato—dijo, Travis empujándome fuera de la cabaña 11

Así que en este momento me encuentro cumpliendo mi retro aún no puedo creer que halla perdido la guerra de chistes.

El reto no era tan difícil solo costa en entrar a la cabaña de Hades y buscar algo de valor para venderlo, Si lo se eso se llama robar pero bueno.

La oscuridad de la noche reinaba en la cabaña, me movía sigilosamente por el lugar logre tomar una que otra cosas. Sin embargo una sombra en una esquina me hizo dar un brinco de miedo

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto una voz con sería molestia, me quede en silencio solo por unos minutos

—Eh... mira—señale la pared mientras corría hacía la puerta

—Ven, aquí ladrona—Escuche aquella voz a mi espalda, era masculina de seguro es Nico Di Angelo si me logra agarrar tendré una muerte segura, al menos logre ignorar a la Arpías.

Llegue como pude a la ventana trasera de mi cabaña, me lance dentro de esta

—¡Auh!...—Exclame soban dome rápidamente mi cabeza el golpe fue un poco fuerte

Mire todo a mi alrededor se encontraba en completa paz.

—¿Pensaste que te ibas a salvar?—sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo con un poco de miedo...


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

—¡Nico!... Esto esta muy pesado—Me queje cargando unas cajas a la cabaña de Hades.

Aún no puedo creer haber sido atrapada por él robando y como "Castigo" debo ser su burro de carga por 24 horas—¡No es justo!—susurré

—Al menos fue eso y no que te pulverizara—Dijo serio tanto como si su voz fuera veneno para mis oídos.

Suspiré pesadamente, llegando a la entrada de la cabaña.

—¡toma esta otra caja!—Me exijo.

—¿Pero quién se cree para exigirme?— Estaba a punto de tirarle las cajas en la cabeza cuando un chico rubio lo llamo, creo que se llama Jasón

—Hola, Nico—Dijo percatándose de mí.

—Hola, pequeña me llamo Jasón ¿Y tú eres?—Me pregunto.

—Un placer, me llamo _ Kennedy—Me presente.

Sonrió haciéndole una pequeña seña a Nico con la cabeza al parecer la entendió porque me miró con esa mirada fría tan natural en él.

—¡Esperame aquí!—me susurró serió

Asentí bajando la caja al suelo. Nico se fue con Jasón, miré la caja largos minutos mientras una curiosidad inundo todo mí.

La abrí lentamente consiguiéndome ¿Juguetes? ¿Enserio?pensé mientras tomé uno en mis manos.

—Pueden que me den buen dinero por este juguete—susurré

Mire el lugar por donde se fue Nico y no había señas de ellos, una broma vino a mi cabeza.

—Esto va hacer divertido— Como pude entre por la ventana de la cabaña de Hades guardando la caja allí pero sin antes quedarme con el juguete que me llamo la atención, salí como entre, corriendo en dirección opuesta a Nico. Corría siempre mirando hacía atrás por si el chico sombra aparece. Sin darme cuenta choque con alguien.

—¿Porque tanta prisa _?—me preguntaron

Mierda...

—¿Quién yo?—dije, inocente a Quirón

—Pues no pareci...—Un grito a lo lejos de Nico lo interrumpió

—Gracias... Pero debo correr por mi vida—dije comenzando a correr de nuevo, no logre escuchar lo que me dijo por la distancia.

Llegué al bosque escondiéndome detrás de unos arbustos

—No te vas a salvar de esta _ ladrona..—Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo

—Mierda...—tartamudee...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

—¿Qué hiciste con el juguete que nos mostrarte ayer?—Me pregunto Travis mientras contábamos las ganancias de la semana

—Lo vendí a uno de la cabaña de Hesfesto—respondí con indiferencia en el fondo sabía que él chico sombras de seguro me matara

—¿¡Hiciste qué!?-Grito Connor dejando caer la caja que llevaba en su manos—¡Nico te va a matar!—Ahora gritó Travis.

—Vamos chicos no sean exagerado—rodé los ojos fastidiada para darle abrazarlos como un osos—Son los mejores hermanos—comente soltando una risa pero se fue interrumpido el momento por alguien

—¡Eh!... Chicos en la puerta esta...—No pudo continuar porque escuche un grito furioso de Nico llamándome

—Nico—susurré asustada mirando a mis hermanos

—Ve al baño a esconderte nosotros lo distraeremos—comento Connor corriendo con Travis a la entrada de la cabaña 11

Le hice caso a Connor escondiéndome en el baño, examine el lugar buscando una salida. Se escuchaban los gritos furiosos de Nico llamándome

Trate de salir por la ventanilla del baño—Perfecto—susurre quedándome trancada y para mi mala suerte la ventanilla detrás ni modo de llamar a alguien para que me ayudara

—_ ...—alguien me llamo

—Mierda...—Mire al proveniente de esa voz


End file.
